¡Embarazada a bordo!
by BrickxBloss-Reds
Summary: -¡Eh dicho que quiero, un helado enorme, con tocino y chocolate !-gritó sus ojos rosas ahora parecían rojos. Butch y Boomer tragaron saliva palidos, del miedo, esas hormonas del embarazo hacen sacar lo peor de las mujeres, y mas, era la mujer de su hermano, el líder. Los chicos nunca se imaginaron ¿Como sería una chica embarazada viviendo con los tres Rowdyruff Boys?
1. Epílogo

Brick, abrió los ojos como platos ¿acaso escuchó bien?, es más ni siquiera habia escuchado, mas bien vio como los labios de Momoko o mejor conocida Blossom, decían una palabra en cámara lenta, una palabra con muchos significados, una palabra que aunque a mchos les aterraba, para el significaba familia, la que nunca pudo tener no lo decía por sus hermanos, si no por sus padres y lo que mas anhelaba, si, Momoko con las manos temblorosas y la cara asustada y enrojecida, con esa cara tierna que tanto amaba dijo la palabra _embarazada._

Brick sonrió, pero no burlonamente, ni perversa ni pervertida mente como normalmente le hacía con la chica, sintiendose como nunca.

-Wujuuuuuuuuuuuu-gritó con los brazos extendidos.

Momoko se sorprendió con las mejillas sonrojadas miraba todas las expresiones del chico, porque es común que hoy en día los hombres salgan corriendo y ella estaba que temblabab de miedo, por ser usada y luego tirada como si fuera un juguete, asi que el chico al notar lo tensa que estaba, laabrazó y besó su cabeza, oliendo su delicioso aroma que emanaba de su cabello.

Brick-oh Momoko, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me has echo!-dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Momoko lo miró sorprendida, no sabía como reaccionaría Brick, tenía tanto miedo, pero ahora creía que estaba en un sueño.

Momoko-¿estás contento?

Brick-claro, tonta ¿por que no debería de estarlo?, dentro de ti, tienes a mi nene-dijo mientras acariciaba el estomago aún plano de la muchacha.

Momoko sonrió y lloró de felicidad mietras lo abrazaba de vuelta.

Momoko-gracias Brick.

Brick sonrió y luego parecio meditar una cosa.

Momoko-¿que sucede?-preguntó notando de inmediato que estaba pensando en algo.

Brick-Momoko quiero darles todo, me está llendo bien en el trabajo pero, tenemos que ahorrar, compraré una casa para nosotros lo prometo, pero mientras te llevaré conmigo y mis hermanos, bueno si tu aceptas, ya que después de todo, ya eres mi mujer oficialmente y a ellos les agradará la idea.

Momoko sonrió de que le dijera eso-no te preocupes, yo entiendo y ¡sí quiero estar contigo, a fin de cuenta tus hermanos ya son mi familia!- aunque se puso a pensar divertida, todas las cosas, realmente los hermanos habían cambiado y se divertía mucho con ellos.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que una chica embarazada viviera con los Rowdyruff boys?

Eso estaban por descubrirlo...

.

..

Okey ya se ya se, que tengo muchos fics, estoy trabajando aun en Sensations pero tenía esta idea en mi cabeza y no me resistí, ojala tenga una buena audiencia, y les agrade la idea o al menos les interese, si veo que no hay mucha, optaré por borrar el fic, haber que tal me va n.n, y bueno yo me despidó ojala me dejen un comentario o algo, nos leemos, saludos y besos 3 :)


	2. Cap1 Encargo

**Encargo**:

Los chicos estaban en una tienda de muebles para bebes, ¿la razón? su hermano mayor seria papá, asi es un rowdy ruff boy con una ppgz, ironias de la vida, que ellos estaban en una relacion sentimental y de amistad con las chicas igualmente.

Los chicos azules salían desde hace ya 1 año y medio, se amaban de verdad y Boomer pensaba casarse con Miyako muy pronto. Pues ya habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, su relación era madura, pues se amaban con sus defectos y virtudes, estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas y se apoyaban el uno al otro. Miyako estudiaba diseño de moda y habia trabajado ya en desfiles importantes, era una joven famosa y él era chef y trabajaba en un restaurante de mucho glamour, ganaba bien y tenia una linda novia, aparte de que seria tio ¿que mas podia pedir?.

Butch trabajaba como boxeador y daba clases de artes marciales mixtas, era amigo de Kaoru muy buen amigo. Su relación era mas lenta pero aún asi la disfrutaban, pues habia suficiente confianza y junto a la amistad amor, sin embargo se acercaban cada vez mas, a su ritmo sin preciones ni nada, un día podían tratarse como buenos amigos, otro como rivales y otro como personas que se gustaban. Claro que su acercamiento era especial aunque claro, que los que estaban mas que cercanos eran ambos pelirojos, a ellos nadie les ganaba, pues ellos ya llevaban demasiada ventaja.

-¿Y por donde deberiamos comenzar?-dijo el muchacho alto y fornido de ojos verdes y cabello negro, claro que con sus 20 años ya era más maduro, aunque solo un poco. Aunque igual de impaciente y bromista que a los 11, pero tambien mas peligroso, sensual y un poco mas comprensivo.

-Pues primero hay que ver la cuna, despues el buró del bebé, la pintura para el cuarto, y supongo que cobijas.-dijo astutamente el fuerte rubio de ojos azules, y cabello rubio leyendo la lista que tenía en sus manos. Su personalidad lo describiria como el principe perfecto pues era caballeroso, amable, atento, simpatico y simplemente encantador en comparacion a el niño de 11 años que era, aunque algo testarudo y celoso con su hermosa chica (aunque lo normal), rara vez estaba de mal humor de echo casi no se enojaria si no fuera por Butch, pero aún asi su caracter era de admirar siempre mirando las cosas por el lado bueno.

-Esto es tan aburrido-al contrario de Butch, quien consideraba algo no extremo como aburrido.

-Vamos es por nuestro sobrino...o sobrina-dijo Boomer volteando los ojos.

-wow, espero que sea un chico no me agrada la idea de una sobrina-dijo seriamente mientras buscaban el pasillo de las cunas.

-¿Porque dices eso?-pregunto Boomer extrañado.

- Boomer soltó una carcajada si alguien era mas celoso que el facilmente le ganaban Butch y Brick, le hacía gracia imaginarse a una pequeña y linda niña, manipuladora como Brick y con tiernas facciones de Momoko, con tantos hombres detrás y ellos 3 asesinando a todos los que se le acerquen mas de la cuenta.

Y ahi estaban los criminales que alguna vez causaron tanto terror y pánico viendo diferentes estilos y colores de cunas...simplemente inusual.

Los chicos hicieron las compras, subieron todo a su enorme coche, y cuando llegaron bajaron todo sin ningun problema, aunque al subir al cuarto (que sería del bebé) Butch se tiró encima la cuna en su pié, logrando que este se hinchara, dando un grito desgarrador haciendo que Boomer que pintaba las figuras a mano en la pared se equivocara y dijera de groserias.

-Que demonios te ocurre?-dijo enojado por arruinar su bella obra de arte.

-Esta cosa se cayó en mi pie-dijo sobandose, pero atras estaban las escaleras y un oso de peluche hizo que se cayera y rodara.

-Auch..Ou...ighfd...hnn...

-¿Crees que les gusté?-dijo un Boomer algo pintado de varias partes.

-Pues mas les vale...si no juro que me las pagaran-dijo Butch cruzado de brazos serio y todo golpeado con algunas vendas en el pie, otra en la cabeza y otra en el brazo.

Boomer solo sonrió sabía que Butch no era de las personas que expresaban facilmente sentimientos y emociones al igual que Brick ( a menos que fuera enojo), pero recordó que hace unos días cuando les dieron la noticia Butch casi lloraba de la emoción, abrazo a Momoko y la cargó dandole vueltas y él se acerco a felicitar a su hermano y cuñada oficial, mas que cuñada seria su hermana, era lo como ellos lo veían ya que Momoko viviría con ellos durante un tiempo (mientras ellos tenían su casa), nunca habían vivido junto a una mujer así que de cierta forma tenían curiosidad y también tenían cierto nerviosismo.

Ambos miraron el cuarto impecable, gracias a sus esfuerzos, la habitacion era un espacio realmente que habían tomado de la habitacion de Brick pero la habian dividido, la habían pintado de un color naranja ya que no sabían si seria niño o niña que curiosamente era parecido al tono de los futuros papás, la cuna y los muebles eran blancos como el ropero y una mesedora y tenía dibujos de animalitos echos a mano por su tio, aparte de que el ropero estaba con ropa que ellos habían escogido y peluches y juguetes de todo tipo.

.

Al día siguiente la pareja de pelirojos estaba fuera del cuarto del bebé, y tenían sus ojos tapados Boomer y Butch contaron hasta tres y descubrieron los ojos de la pareja al momento que dejaban ver el cuarto, todo era tan lindo y ordenado los chicos no supieron que hacer o decir miraban todo.

-¿Les gusto?-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo un tanto nerviosos de la respuesta de los chicos.

-Es...muy bonito-dijo el chico pelirojo sonriendo

No sabía exactamente si eran las hormonas del embarazo las que hacían que comenzara a derramar lagrimas o si era la conmovedora musica de cuna que sonaba del movil como fondo mientras observaba las cosas que serían de su bebé.

Los chicos se alarmaron, ver a la lider llorar frente a ellos no era algo común, ellos la conocían como la astuta y calculadora, la sentimental era mas Miyako pero no la lider.

-¿No te gustó?-pregunto un poco alarmado luego sonreir un poco.

Momoko consciente de esto se limpió las lagrimas rapidamente para no crear malos entendidos y sonrió, ellos se calmaron y suspiraron de alivio.

-Me encanta, es perfecto-dijo a la vez que los abrazaba agradecida, ellos sonrieron y se dejaron consentir, aunque algo sorprendidos por la muestra de afecto.

-Que buen trabajo hicieron chicos, gracias.-dijo Brick sonriendo de lado al momento que les revolvia el cabello en forma de caricia, lo cual los sorprendió más, ya que Brick casi no demostraba sus emociones y sentimientos...menos a ellos, pero ese pequeño bebé, comenzaba a cambiar muchas cosas...y aún faltaban más...

.

Después de la sorpresa y una gran comida cortesía de Momoko, los chicos decidieron dejar solos a la pareja roja, ambos recostados en su cama y abrazados mirando el techo sonrientes.

-Mis hermanos son unos tontos-dijo Brick riendo.

-Son muy lindos de echo, antes...no tanto.

-¿Y yo siempre te he parecido lindo?-Preguntó Brick mientras acerqueaba su ceja y se sentaba para ver mejor a encantaba mirar sus gestos graciosos y lindos asi podía desifrar si trataría de ocultarle algo, como la respuesta a su pregunta.

Ella alzó las cejas con sorpresa e hizo un gesto confuso

-Prefiero no contestar-dijo burlandose y mirando hacia otro lado.

-No importa ya se la respuesta-dijo Brick sonriendo mientras se acostaba nuevamente para abrazarla con un solo brazo y el otro ponerlo encima de su vientre plano aún- De todas formas ya te hice un bebé y eso nada lo cambia-dijo complacido aunque sé que siempre has estado loca por mi.-dijo mientras se le abalanzaba para darle pequeños besos.

Momoko se reía mucho.-No Brick ¡basta!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Ambos se miraron juntando sus frentes, y después se dieron un tierno beso.

-Aún no me dices que más haremos.-dijo la peliroja

-Pues, talves salga de viaje por los negocios y eso (Brick era dueño de una empresa muy importante en Tokio), pero sabes que estaré para los planes de la boda y el tiempo restante de tu embarazo, solo sera una semana.

-¿Cuando te irás?-dijo Momoko haciendo pucheros.

-Mañana, pero regresare pronto lo prometo talves cinco días.

-Momoko suspiró y asintió

-Se que mis hermanos son unos tontos, pero son los hombres mas fuertes, claro después de mí-dijo alardeando-pero puedo confiar en que ellos te cuidarán.

-¿Ellos a mí o yo a ellos?-dijo Momoko pensando en sus hermanos en forma chibi y graciosa Boomer con su bebida en la mano yendo a conectar sus videojuegos causando que se electrocute y Butch desesperado por comer e incendiando a nubesita se disipó.

Brick rió con ganas.

-Tranquila esos tiempos ya pasaron, no crees que les confiaría a la persona mas especial del mundo y mi bebé a unos buenos para nada, ya están grandes.

-Confio en ti-dijo Momoko

Los dos cerraron los ojos y se sumergieron en un profundo sueño.

Brick se levantó muy temprano para irse, no tendría tiempo de desayunar aparte de que no queria despertar a su linda esposa que dormía placidamente junto a besó su frente y luego salió del cuarto.

Ya abajo estaban sus hermanos ellos habian pedido descansar en sus trabajos para estar al pendiente de su cuñada (si Brick era exagerado en esos casos).

-Bien les dejo este encargo, ya saben que tienen que hacer.

-Si a quien se acerque a nuestra cuñada lo degollamos-dijo Butch

-Y no haremos que tenga mucha presión ni nada que la afecte, relajate hermano.

-Bien, espero que asi sea, y que cuando regrese no este traumada ni ver a la casa en llamas ¿De acuerdo?, yo regresare lo más pronto que pueda.

-No la hemos quemado en unos 2 años no te preocupes.

-Eso ha sido gracias a mi-dijo el pelirojo ya un poco nervioso y comenzando a dudar, pero ¿en quien mas podría confiar?-traigan a las chicas cuando puedan -dijo pensando que ellas serian de gran ayuda.

Se despidió rapidamente de los chicos y se puso el sacó mientras salía de la casa.

-Bueno... ¿que puede pasar?-pensaron 3 cabezas lo mismo.

Proximamente...

-Butch, debemos hacernos cargo lo mejor posible de la situación

-Yo realmente no quiero lastimarla

-Vamos Momoko no estes así

-¡Brick necesitamos tu ayuda!

-¡Ella es un demonio!

Y esto apenas comienza...

Bueno se que tarde un millón de años en actualizar digamos que tuve problemas, mi compu se fue :(...pero compre otra nueva :) asi que eh regresado wii apenas compre la nueva y me puse a escribir y con muchas ganas.

Hablando del capitulo fue como otra parte que necesitaba antes de poner lo bueno, no es graciosa pero las siguientes seran un lio! Pasaran muchas cosas con estos chicos.

¿Reviews?


	3. Etapa 1: El licuado de Butch

**El licuado de Butch**

-Bueno Butch ya sabes que hacer-dijo el rubio en advertencia a su hermano.

-Ey, ¿quieres decir que estropearé algo verdad?-dijo en cierto tono de fastidio.

El rubio solo rodó los ojos mientras se ponía un mandil para hacer el desayuno para su cuñada y su pequeño sobrinito que estaba por venir.

-Tal vez tengas razón-dijo Butch pensando las cosas, la verdad esta no la quería arruinar.

-Debes de controlarte y pensar un poco más antes de hablar-dijo el rubio comenzando a hacer Hot cakes, sabía como todos , que Momoko era amante de lo dulce y se había propuesto como detalle tratar de complacerla.

-Huele bien-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa acercándose a Boomer.

-Puedes ayudarme friendo tocino ¿sabes?.-dijo el rubio

El moreno rodó los ojos pero se apresuró a obedecerlo, después de todo no podía negar que estaba contento porque iba a ser tío, TIO, a veces peleaba con su contra parte discutiendo si sería niño o niña ya que bueno, el prefería un sobrino pero ella decía que los hombres eran unos inútiles y las mujeres mejor, etc…Aparte era un celoso de primera y con una sobrina se hacía a la idea de tener que cuidarla de los chicos y con un niño seria mas a poner el tocino en el sartén ya caliente para que se friera.

Mientras decidió tomar un par de huevos crudos para hacer su bebida energética y nutritiva, si ese Butch se tomaba muy enserio sus cosas.

En eso bajó Momoko ya arreglada, mientras saludaba algo tímida, después de todo nada quitaba el echo de que estaba con sus ex enemigos, que eran hombres, altos , fuertes y guapos, solos con ella.

-Buenos días-dijo algo tímida.

Boomer se volteó y le dedico una linda sonrisa, mientras Butch agregaba cosas raras en un vaso pero también le sonreía.

-Buenos días-saludaron alegremente.

-¿Quieren que los ayude?-les preguntó refiriéndose al desayuno.

-No te preocupes, déjame a mi hacerlo-dijo el rubio contento.

-Brick¿ ya se fue verdad?-dijo algo triste de que no se hubiera podido despedir, el embarazo la hacía dormir como piedra y se sentía mal por no darle al menos los "Buenos días", a su pelirrojo.

-Si, pero no pongas esa cara- contestó Butch, mientras él agregaba sus huevos, nopal, piña y demás cosas a su vaso y la pelirroja miraba intrigada el experimento de licuado que hacía- Mejor disfruta que el amargado no está, ¡Es un monstruo!, ¡No!, mejor dicho es un ¡Ogro!, ¿Cómo lo aguantas?-mientras el vaciaba mas y mas ingredientes a aquel vaso de licuadora la pelirroja hacía gestos extraños por los ingredientes- ¿segura que no te drogó o algo? Pensé que no encontraría quien lo soportara.

Boomer y Momoko rieron un poco, sabían que el pelirrojo era enojón y si lo escuchara seguramente ya estaría dándole unos cuantos golpes a Butch. Pero Momoko de ver como Batía su licuado su "cuñado" comenzó a preguntarse si no quería tener diarrea porque esos ingredientes comenzaban a hacer efecto en su estómago de ella.

Butch ya se lo iba a comenzar a tomar.

-Butch eso es asqueroso-dijo Boomer-¿Sabías que eso puede hacer que se suelte tu estómago?

-Pero la otra vez dijeron que era bueno en la televisión-dijo el pelinegro viendo el licuado verdoso que tenía.-Aparte es verde…-dijo ya sin saber si tomarlo o no, como si se convenciera a el mismo.

-Y por eso es horrendo, es del mismo color que tu-dijo Boomer molestando a Butch.

-pff, claro rubio, todos saben que soy el más guapo…

-Chi-chicos-trataba de decir Momoko que había comenzado a tener arcadas debido al licuado.

-Claro que no, para referise a los hombres perfectos dicen "Principe azul..**AZUL**" – decía infantilmente Boomer

Momoko se tapó la boca con las manos y trato de ir al baño.

-Los rubios tienen fama de estúpidos, lo cual en tu caso es completamente cierto, preguntémosle a Momoko, ¿Verdad que yo soy más gua…?¿Momoko?-voltearon a verla pero ya no estaba, escucharon como querían abrir una puerta y fueron a ver, ya que no les había dicho nada…o no escucharon.

Vieron que quería abrir desesperadamente la puerta del baño con una mano mientras que con la otra cubría su boca.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Butch llegando con Boomer hasta donde ella.

Ella hizo como si quisiera vomitar y entendieron.

-Fue tu estúpido licuado-dijo el rubio reprochándole al moreno mientras este trataba de abrir la puerta de baño.

-ghmm! ¡No abre la puta puerta!-exclamo frustrado el pelinegro.

-¡No digas groserías frente a Momoko Butch!-lo regañó Boomer.

El peliegro lo ignoró completmente ya que siguió maldiciendo la puerta y al rubio, Momoko sentía que ya no podía aguantar mas los segundos se le hacían eternos, el pelinegro harto, jaló fuertemente y se llevó la manija de la puerta quedándosela en la mano.

-Otra vez no-dijo Boomer golpeándose la cara con la palma de la mano.-¿Acaso no puedes controlar tu pinche fuerza?-dijo enojádo olvidando que había regañado a Butch por decir groserias hace apenas 3 segundos antes.

-¡Puta Madre!-exclamó lanzando la manija hacía un rincón donde ya habían otras 5 rotas.

-Hay que buscar algo-dijo Boomer desesperado. Ambos fueron por varias cosas, Butch le llevó lo primero que agarró para que la pelirroja vomitara ahí.

-¡Hey!, ¡esa es la pintura que le estoy haciendo a Miyako!-dijo Boomer mientras se la arrebataba a Butch rápidamente.

-¡Creí que era una toalla!-dijo Butch excusándose.

Boomer agarró otro objeto y se lo pasó a la pelirroja.

-Hey, ¡ese es mi caso de futbol americano!-dijo Butch arrebatándole el caso a Boomer rápidamente.

-¡Ya no lo usas!

-¿Bromeas?, ¡es de la suerte!, ¡no lo he lavado por lo mismo desde que lo usaba en la secundaria!-exclamó el moreno.

La pelirroja y el rubio hicieron una mueca de asco. Momoko ya no aguantaba.

Butch notó algo en el sillón y se lo dio a la pelirroja justo a tiempo para que vomitara dentro de…

Un recuerdo se hizo presente en las dos cabezas cuando su hermano mayor, les dijo algunas reglas que debian seguir ...

(Aparece una nubesita):-_"¡No quiero que nada le pase a mi gorra par de idiotas o los mataré!"-puff (__Se disipa la nubesita)_

-La gorra de Brick…-Exclamaron ambos mientras tragaban saliva y se miraban con miedo.

-¡¿Lo ves?!, ¡Hubiera sido mejor que fuera en tu apestoso casco!-dijo el rubio con miedo, su hermano mayor los mataría.

-¡¿Por qué mejor no le diste tu cosa fea esa?!¡eres un egoista!

-¡¿Egoista yo?!, ¡¿y tu que eres?! ¡¿El papa Juan pablo II o que?!

-Y-yo..-exclamo Momoko bajito, ellos dejaron de discurtir y la miraron preocupados.-l-lo siento.-dijo Momoko mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban en salir de aquellos ojos rosas.

¡!-Butch/Boomer

(Aparece una nubesita) : "_Y si la hacen llorar, que al menos salga una lagrima de esos ojos rosas... vayan haciendose una idea de su tortura segura antes de morir" Butch y Boomer se abrazan asustados gritando llenos de miedo "¡es un demonio!" mientras Brick se hacía oscuro con enormes ojos rojos, dientes filosos, garras largas y una lengua que parecía llegarle al ombligo y tener vida propia- puff (Se vuelve a disipar el recuerdo en una nubesita ). Ambos sudaron frío._

_-E-espera, no llores-dijo Boomer agitando las manos rápidamente._

-Si, tranquila, Brick no tiene porque enterarse de esto ¿verdad?-dijo nervioso también Butch mientras tomaba las manos de la pelirroja, cuando recuerda que había vomitado y la suelta rápidamente sacudiendolas.

-No-dijo sorbiendo la nariz tratando de tranquilizarse.

Para ellos era muy extraño verla así, siempre la vieron como una gran líder como su hermano, igual de orgullosa, aunque más simpática, pero también les causaba terror cuando peleaban contra las PPGZ, y verla así de frágil en cierto punto les parecía tierna. Ambos se sonrojaron con los adorables pucheros que hacía.

-Lo siento, no, no debe de saberlo, se enojaría mucho si supiera lo de su gorra-dijo Momoko cambiando drásticamente su semblante a uno pensativo mientras se alejaba -la lavare y no se dará cuenta de nada-dijo después sonriente.

Boomer y Butch les caía una gotita por la nuca mientras la miraban marcharse -_"Es bipolar_"-compartieron el pensamiento.

Una vez que se limpió la gorra y se arregló por septima vez la puerta del baño y Butch tirara ese estúpido licuado por el retrete, desayunaron animadamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Chicos, gracias por ayudarme, creo que serán los mejores tios que pueda tener mi bebé-dijo sonriendoles a ambos.

Los otros dos chicos se sonrojaron ante el lindo comentario y le sonrieron de regreso.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, este soquete siempre lo arruina, mira que hacer un licuado tan asqueroso...-dijo Boomer.

-Te mataré Boomer-exclamo Boomer con una venita en la frente, para pararse y comenzar a perseguir al rubio.

-¡No Butch!, ¡waaa ayudaaaa Momoko...!

Momoko rió y fué a ver que no se mataran el uno al otro, estaba satisfecha con el desayuno de Boomer y las malteadas que después había echo Butch, para que estuviera contenta, ellos la cuidaban y ella también los cuidaría.

Y esto apenas empieza...


End file.
